Shadow the hedgehog: neutral story
by Devastation
Summary: Hi, Devastation here. This is my first fan fic and an adaptation of one of the paths in the game shadow the hedgehog.Please read and review.Chapter 3 is up! All characters are property of SEGA.
1. The wave of devastation

Hi, this is my first fan fic and I hope you like it. It is based around one of the paths you can take in Shadow the hedgehog. I'm trying to keep it as true to the story as possible without copying it word by word.By the way,the characters in this story are property of SEGA, not mine!Enjoy!

**Shadow the hedgehog: neutral story. **

**Chapter 1: The wave of devastation.**

A tranquil forest at the side of the central city, westopolis, homes Shadow. Struck with amnesia, the hedgehog has been pondering his memories.

'**Who is this Maria and what about that horrible image in my head'……….SHADOW, RUN!**

The voice almost seemed real, even when he knew it couldn't be….

All of a sudden, the sky turned blood red and a ferocious vortex appeared in the sky over the city.

'**What the…….'**

Immediately, the sky was filled with aliens. Giant black creatures destroying buildings, and reigning terror from the skies. In the distance, a creature that looked like an octopus was approaching shadow at an alarming rate.

'**Shadow……shadow……'**

'Who is it? Who's there?

What appeared to be a hovering eye appeared before him, showing his master and owner….

'**Shadow. …..I know you………Bring me the seven chaos emeralds I seek and you will have the answers you require as the world answers to the Black Arms………..'**

'What? Who are you?'

The projection disappeared, leaving Shadow more than a little disturbed.

'Who is that guy? **As much as I hate it I'll have to play along to get the answers I need……'**

Without a moment to spare, Shadow raced of to the city to confront them. But will he fight with, or against the aliens?

So, what do you think? Send me your reviews but please, no flames!


	2. Disobedience

Hey, it's me again. I know the last chapter was short but this one is bigger. The last one was short because I had to rely on school computers! Anyway, I hope you find this chapter better than the last.

**Chapter two: Disobedience**

Shadow'smind was racing**. "Who do I trust? Doom, or instinct?**

"Shadow!"

"What the……."

"Hey, it's me!

"Who are you?"

"Stop fooling around, Shadow……"

"And how do you know my name?

"Don't you remember any thing? Have you been drinking or… what?"

"What?"

"Doesn't matter I found ya now."

"Is it those aliens?"

"Oh, so you remember the aliens, but not me…..**great!**"

"Aright, just shut up and tell me what you want with me."

"Such a charmer…..anyway, those black creatures are destroying the city! C'mon, lets go!"

Shadow stopped.

"What's the hold up?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how you know me?"

"Shadow, we haven't got time for this, let's go! If we don't hurry, the whole city will come crashing down!"

"So that's what Doom wants…."

"What, who's Doom"

"I'm not saying any thing till you ANSWER ME!"

Just at that moment, a giant laser blast stuck the building next to them

"Shadow let's move!"

The blue hedgehog dashed through the building.

"**I know that face. It's familiar but….."**

"Wait, I know you! You're Sonic the hedgehog, aren't you?

"Congratulations, you just got the £64,000 question correct……!"

"Minus the sarcasm please, just tell me what's going on?"

"I'd like to know too, but, hey, I'm as clueless as you are!"

"Humph…."

"Could you give me a hand taking down these black creatures?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever….Listen, let's just get out of here in one piece"

"You seem a bit shook up, everything OK?

The honest answer was no but he carried on through the streets taking down any black creatures he saw.

"Way to go, Shad!"

The sky was getting darker and things were hardly looking up. Many soldiers were dead after the first wave, but the second was yet to come. Seeing the dead soldiers filled Shadow with grief, fear and despair, but he had to get the answers he wanted.

"Welcome wagon's arrived….."

The sky was deep and the eye returned.

"YOU!"

"So that's Doom?"

"What are you doing, killing our ranks? You want answers, we will give them to you"

"Hey, you're soldiers tried to kill us!"

"**BE SILENT!"**

The eye sent out a beam at Sonic, paralysing him from top to bottom.

"LET HIM GO, YOU MONSTER!"

"He will interrupt. I just wish to tell you of our motives for this planet…"

Sonic forced out some grunts of protest but was simply overlooked.

"Our plan is to cleanse this planet and bring it to the dawn of salvation…"

"So what's the big idea, trying to kill us all!"

"To prevent the poor, misguided humans from stopping the master plan……."

"You expect me to believe that TRASH! You're just evil scum…"

"**SILENCE!"**

Shadow was also paralysed.

I'll give you a second chance, If you aid us….unless you want to end up like him…"

Sonic was now totally paralysed and could not move.

"If you give me the answers…."

"YES!"

"Then free me!"

"From now on my eye shall watch and observe you to make sure you don't go traitor"

"Trust…In a deal you have to have trust! If I don't have trust I can't trust or rely on anyone else…not even you or him……"

He pointed at Sonic.

"**THEN YOU SHALL PERISH!"**

"Good thing I picked this up along the way!"

"AN EMERALD!** GIVE THAT TO ME!"**

"Not for my life CHAOS BLAST!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sonic was free of the binding and both Doom's eye and Sonic were sent flying"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow was sent flying through the city and soon was in sight of another emerald.

"Yes! The second emerald is in the bag! No-one gets in the way of Shadow!"

"Wrong again"

Doom's eye was fast approaching and he wasn't too pleased.

"You deliberately disobeyed me Shadow!"

"Yeah! What's it to you!"

The eye showed it's true form

"How dare you speak that way about your master and creator!"

"What?"

"My, oh my, the professor did more to your memory than Imagined….."

"Professor……Gerald……?"

"No more ridiculous questions! You couldn't handle the truth! Now feel my wrath in ways you can't imagine!"

Harnessing the power of the black arms and Shadow's emeralds, Black Doom chanted;

**CHAOS CONTROL!**

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……"

Shadow's world was crumbling around him. His world went black as he slipped into the unknown………

**So what do you think? Chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Glyphic cannon

OK, OK, the last chapter wasn't great, but I'm working on a format. It's school computer time so it might not be that long. Anyway, hope you like it!

**Chapter 3: Glyphic Cannon**

"Aaarrggh…..my head…"

"So then Shadow, ready to negotiate?"

"What, with the likes of you! No ways...Hey, where are we anyway?"

"The next step of our journey…"

"In English, please?"

"Glyphic Cannon. Ancient ruins which will forward our plans…"

"Look, just tell me what these plans are and I may be able to help you."

"It's not your place to tell me what to do. You are at my command!"

"You couldn't control me if I walked to you in chains, begging you to take me as your slave…"

"**NO ONE, BUT NO ONETALKS TO BLACK DOOM IN THAT MANNER!"**

"Well you'd better do something about it, you great big jerk!"

" **YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH POWER HERE, SHADOW. I COULD DESTROY YOU WITHOUT SO MUCH AS TOUCHING ONE OF YOUR STUPID EMERALDS!"**

"SO WHY DON'T YOU THEN!"

"Because you are vital to our plan, my plan…"

"Whatever it is you're concucting Doom, you are not involving me in this.

"Oh, but you are already involved, you just don't know how deep yet…"

"What do you know that I don't? Just what is it you're not telling me?"

"You'll find out soon enough…"

"Just what do you want me to do here?"

"There are five jewels hidden deep within these ruins. They have more power than you can imagine and the power it unleashes affects this plan in such a way, if you can't do it, you will die!"

"You've planned this from the start, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, kill me and take the emeralds!"

At that moment, Shadow raced down the ruins, but this time, he believed Doom and set out to find the jewels he sought so badly.

Shadow located the first three with ease.

"This is a walk through the park! I just need two more!"

"Yo, Shad!"

"Knuckles, right?"

Sure enough, a red echidna was approaching Shadow.

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"Other than memory loss, constant headaches and an army of aliens chasing me, fine!"

"Ok, ok, sorry I asked!"

"What's your business here?"

"To give the GUN soldiers a hand. And you?"

"To reawaken the temple…and eradicate you."

"WHAT!"

"You and that other hedgehog are just trying to confuse me. The black arms are good, not evil. They have a divine plan which I won't let you spoil!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"This."

"Huh?"

"CHAOS…BLAST!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…aaaaaaaarrgghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Knuckles was sent flying.

"Hurgh…"

"I might spare your life if you tell me where the temple jewels are."

"I..In the shrine, up a… ahead.

With that, Knuckles was out for good.

"Excellent work Shadow. Just two more to go"

"And I already located them."

Black doom looked very surprised.

"So you remember…"

Shadow said nothing and activated the jewels.

"Excellent work Shadow. Now we must evacuate with haste.

Doom sent Shadow through the warp hole and found himself staring at a huge castle and encountered none other than the doctor…

**So what do you think? Chapter 4 up soon!**


End file.
